The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rhododendron plant botanically known as Rhododendron simsii and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘HORT09’.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Kruishoutem, Belgium. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Rhododendron cultivars that have long lasting flowers and bright green leaves.
‘HORT09’ is a hybrid that originated from the hybridization of the female or seed parent Rhododendron simsii ‘Flamenco’ (not patented) and the male or pollen parent a proprietary selection of Rhododendron simsii identified as ‘01025’ (not patented). The crossing was conducted in 2005. The cultivar ‘HORT09’ was selected by the inventor in December of 2007 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a greenhouse environment of Kruishoutem, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘HORT09’ by stem cuttings was first performed in December of 2007 in Kruishoutem, Belgium. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.